rebootfandomcom-20200222-history
Alphanumeric
Alphanumeric is an exclamation meaning something is great or amazing. Enzo Matrix used the word often when he was a child. When he was older he tried to forget anything about his childhood. Little Enzo, uses alphanumeric as well, embarrassing his older version with reminders of his past. Dot Matrix sang a song entitled 'You're Alphanumeric' at Enzo's first birthday. She wore a fancy red dress and captured the attention of Enzo, Bob, and the entire audience. (Talent Night) After the city was saved from the system crash, the Mainframe Strolling Players sang 'Everything is Alphanumeric' at the Algorithm Theater as a celebration. (End Prog) Everything is Alphanumeric playing Dot from start of season The Web invaded Mainframe Sprite and virus battled side by side. Attempting to reclaim the city From the rift which opened wide. But Megabyte betrayed Bob and He threw him deep inside the rift. The rift was closed and Bob was hosed and all that he could say was .. playing Bob NO! playing Mouse Without Bob to protect us we thought we would have no barrier, From he who would infect us, except Enzo, which was scarier. playing Dot The city shivered terrified from fear of the Infector's touch. playing young Enzo as guardian I guess your fear was verified, I wasn't a protector much. Chorus I guess our fear was verified, he wasn't a protector much. I guess our fear was verified, he wasn't a protector much. I guess our fear was verified, he wasn't a protector-ector much. playing Mouse It wasn't Enzo's fault at first he only was a lttle sprite playing Phong At best he was the worst but then he slowly learned to do it right. playing Dot And just as he was getting skilled a Game came down he couldn't win. I thought for sure they'd both been killed, first Bob, then Enzo not again. Chorus And just as he was getting skilled a Game came down he couldn't win. She thought for sure they'd both been killed, first Bob, then Enzo not again. playing grown-up Enzo Matrix I went from Game to Game, I aged, I grew and lost my innocence. I soon became enraged by each and every bad experience. The Sprite you knew was gone, I had become a grim aggressor man. I knew from that point on that I was truly Bob's successor man. Chorus The Sprite we knew was gone, he had become a grim aggressor man. He knew from that point on that he was truly Bob's successor man. in Glitch costume I met up with the Webriders and took the form of Interface. playing Matrix I joined my gun with pirate swords and sailed the seas of cyberspace. as Matrix and Bob And when at last the pair of us were finally reunited guys, Our shouts of joy did blare because we really were delighted guys. as Bob We soon made tracks to Mainframe so our friends could reunite with us. We made it back and Megabyte was waiting there to fight with us. as Matrix When Bob went face to face to face to face with Hexadecimal. His chances for survival shrank from small to infinitesimal. Chorus His chances for survival shrank from small to infinitesimal. His chances for survival shrank from small to infinitesimal. His chances for survival shrank from small to infinitesi-esimal. playing Hex Bob helped to de-fragment my head, while Matrix fought with Megabyte. I thought he'd wind up dead, but Matrix put up a terrific fight. playing Matrix I'd dreamed of this each lonely night, of doing in that virus trash. But just as I had won the fight, he engineered a system crash! Chorus You dreamed of this each lonely night, of doing in that virus trash. But just as you had won the fight, he engineered a system crash! playing Bob What Megabyte had hoped to do was cause his death to crack us up. I gambled on the User to reboot and thereby back us up. It worked! We all were born anew and rid of things barbaric. Now we're back together, everything is Alphanumeric! Chorus It worked! We all were born anew and rid of things barbaric. Now we're back together, everything is Alphanumeric! Now we're back together, EVERYTHING IS ALPHANUMERIC! Applause EVERYTHING IS ALPHANUMERIC! References *Alphanumeric is a portmanteau of alphabetic and numeric and is used to describe the collection of Latin letters and Arabic digits used by much of western society. *In computing terminology, a character stored in alphanumeric form is considerably smaller than storing a 8-bit ASCII character, as each character is only 6 bits in length. Category:Terms